cardgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vandatta
Vandatta means turn eight is the Swedish version of the game Crazy Eights. As in other versions of this game, players try to get rid of all their cards onto a discard pile by playing a card of the same rank or suit as the previous card. Players and cards: For 2-5 players: need a single deck of playing cards or for 6-8 players: need a double deck of playing cards to shuffle together. Play: Clockwise Deal in (Vandatta): 7 cards to each player: the remaining of these cards are the deck is placed facedown on that table to make draw pile. The dealer to turn the top card of the draw pile is faceup to begin the discard pile. * After the turn up card is an 8, bury it in the draw pile & turn up the new card. * After the turned up card is an Ace, it stays as the first card of the discard pile & all players to draw an extra card. Rules of playing (Vandatta): The player to dealer's left to begin and players must taking turns by clockwise to turn around the table. Eights and Aces are special cards: all the other cards are ordinary cards. After the top card of the discard pile is an ordinary card you have the following options: 1. Play a single ordinary card of the same rank or suit 2. Play some ordinary cards, all of the same rank. The first card to play must match the suit or rank of the top card of the discard pile. The final card played will decide the suit to be followed by the next player. 3. Play an Ace of the same suit as the top card. This might be each of the other players in turn to draw a card from the top of the draw deck. The player who played the Ace to take another turn. 4. Play an 8 of any suit - it doesn't have to match the suit of the top card - and state the suit that must be played next - which must be different from the suit of the 8. 5. After you can't play any of our cards, draw the top card of the draw pile and add it to one's hand. After doing this, you must either if play agree to one of options of 1-4 above or draw another card. Draw by up to 3 of these cards on one's turn. After drawing the third card, you must either of play that card to the discard pile or pass. After the top card of the pile is an Ace, play by another ace: everybody to pick up of another card, to give yourself for another turn or play one, or more ordinary cards as in option of 1 or 2 by above, or draw cards in option of 5. You cannot play an 8 or an Ace. After the top card of the pile is an 8, the next card must be an ordinary card in the suit to select by the player who played the 8. You can't play an 8 or an Ace on an 8. After you can't play an ordinary card of the needed suit, draw cards as in option of 5 before you either of play a card or pass after you're still unable to play after drawing 3 cards. The first player to get rid of all one's cards to win. A player can't win by playing an 8 or Ace as one's final card. After one's card is an ace or 8, draw a card on one's turn. After playing you have only one ordinary card, or all one's cards are ordinary cards of same rank, remind the other players that you must be able to win at one's next turn by saying (lappen). After you fail to do so, draw by 3 of these cards as a penalty. Scoring in (Vandatta): It's to play a Vandatta for points. After a player wins, the losing players to score these points for the cards of remaining in their hands. Eights are value at 10 points, aces are value at 5 points & all the other cards are value at 1 point. The player who has the lowest score after an agreed number of deals in the overall winner. Rules of variations in (Vandatta): * Need that after playing some cards at once, the first of those cards might be the same suit as the top card of the discard pile. For example: on the 9S, just play the 4S, 4D: not the 9C, 9D. * Don't let the ace to be play on an ace. After an ace, the next card might be an ordinary card of the same suit as the ace. * The call of the (lappen) is needed after you have one ordinary card. After one's final cards are some ordinary cards of the same rank, use them to win without preceding caution. 'Vandatta' Players: Ruby imes.jpg Lana del rey.png Veronica_dunne_1.jpg Kay panabaker.png Sophie simmons.jpg Jennifer-stone-vintage-style-03.jpg Elizabeth henstridge.jpg Elijah wood.jpg Emilie de ravin.jpg Scarlett sperduto.jpg Scarlett sperduto 1.jpg Scarlett sperduto 2.jpg Scarlett sperduto 3.jpg Scarlett sperduto 4.jpg Scarlett sperduto 5.jpg Scarlett sperduto 6.jpg Oana gregory.jpg Hunter haley king.jpg Dove olivia cameron.jpg Font: PragmaticaATT Font style: Bold Size: 8 No. of Pages: 1 Category:Swedish Card Games Category:Groups of Crazy Eights Category:One Deck of Playing Cards for Card Games Category:Two Decks of Playing Cards for Card Games Category:Matching Games Category:Draw and Discard Games Category:Scoring for Card Games Category:Rules of variations for Card Games